Nunca te olvidare
by E. J. Saavedra
Summary: Bella y Edward juran amor eterno y hasta su muerte así será, gracias a Jacob. En esta historia Edward es hijo de un general y bella comparte casa con Edward por asuntos familiares. El amor, la muerte y el sexo es algo que en esta historia no faltará.


Corría el año de 1935, yo tenía doce años en aquel entonces. Vivía en un pequeño pueblecillo al sur de Alemania. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y soy hija de un ama de casa y de un militar que daría la vida por su país.

Una tarde de abril el general Swan - así es como mi padre me obligaba a llamarlo - llego agobiado a la casa, corrí hacia él a saludarlo, sin embargo, en su rostro podía notar la desesperación que sentía. Lo saludé y tomo asiento en la sala, mientras de un grito llamaba a mi madre. Ella inmediatamente llego a paso veloz, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él le susurro algo al oído.

Ella se apartó y tomándome del brazo me arrastro hasta mi habitación, y allí me dio la siguiente orden.

- Aquí te vas a quedar hasta que yo venga a sacarte - dijo mientras bruscamente cerró la puerta.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la curiosidad me estaba matando, necesitaba saber de que hablaban. Sigilosamente abrí un poco la puerta para tratar de verlos. Y los vi. Estaban sentados en el sofá. Mi madre se tocaba la cara desesperadamente, yo moría por escuchar aquella plática que parecía tan agobiante.

El general se puso de pie y se marcho, y detrás de él se quedaba una mujer hundida en lágrimas. Mi madre dio vuelta en dirección a mi habitación. Entonces cerré la puerta rápidamente deseando no haber sido descubierta.

Llego a mi cuarto y abrió la puerta muy velozmente.

- Ya puedo salir, quiero estar con el general - pregunte fingiendo no saber de lo sucedido.

Tu padre se ha marchado - dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas en los ojos - Y a su partida dejo instrucciones muy precisas. Dijo que mañana pasara el coronel Cullen a recogernos, el nos llevara hasta su casa y ahí estaremos durante un tiempo.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué debemos marcharnos? - pregunte desesperadamente alzando un poco la voz.

Ella se limito a contestar. Tal vez porque así ella contenía su dolor aun sin revelar o algo más escondía.

No lo entenderás - dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida de mi recamara - alista tus cosas que mañana mismo nos vamos.

Me quede atónita. Triste por la noticia y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo sucedido me tire en mi cama a llorar. Llore tanto que mis ojos me dolían. Me levante de la cama y comencé a empacar. En eso mi madre entra sin previo aviso y en sus manos trae consigo dos maletas.

- Ten, aquí guardaras tus cosas. No hay mas donde guardar-dijo mientras frente a mi dejaba las maletas.

¿Cómo era posible que guardara mi vida en tan solo dos maletas? No lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aun más triste por el pequeño espacio en el que debía empacar, tome algunas cosas, entre las que iba ropa, zapatos y alguno que otro juguete y las guarde.

Ya había llenado las dos maletas, cuando mágicamente comenzó a sonar una pequeña caja de música hecha de plata que mi padre me había traído de alguno de sus viajes. La tome y la puse entre mis dedos. Era una pequeña bailarina parada en un pie, mientras dejaba el otro volando a la altura de sus hombros. Con su bello vestido rosa y sus zapatitos de ballet soñaba que algún día podría llegar a ser como ella.

La deje sobre el par de maletas para evitar olvidarlas. Salí de mi habitación a avisar a mi madre que ya estaba lista.

- ya termine de empacar- le dije mas ella no contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verme. Di media vuelta y regrese por donde vine.

Esa día no comí ni cene, y así, con la tristeza de dejar el lugar donde nací, me recosté y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté normalmente, mire mi cuarto pensando solo en lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Me levante y salí de ahí. En la sala se encontraba mi madre con un apuesto hombre con un gran parecido a mi padre. Me acerque a ellos con paso débil. Y ya frente a ellos los saludé.

- Buenos días - dije mirando a ambos

- Buenos días - respondieron a coro

- El es el general Cullen, viviremos en su casa durante un tiempo - dijo mi madre en tono altanero y mirándome a los ojos.

- Dime Gregorio, y no te preocupes, mi casa es muy grande y tengo un hijo que es unos cuantos años mayor que tu pero se llevaran muy bien, te aseguro que no te aburrirás - agrego Gregorio.

Yo solo me limite a sonreír.

- bueno es hora de irnos - dijo Gregorio mientras se ponía de pie - el camino es largo y se hace tarde.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me cambie por última vez en esa casa. Y ahí de pie, cerré los ojos deseando que eso no estar pasando, mientras una pequeña lagrima corrió por mi mejilla. Estaba dispuesta a salir y mire mi habitación por última vez, mire las paredes, mi cama, la ventana y todo lo que un día me había dado dicha y felicidad.

Salí de mi recamara y buscando a mi madre pero no estaba. Entonces busque en el patio, y una gran carreta con unos hermosos caballos blancos al frente se encontraba parada en ese lugar. Mi madre salió de la carreta solo para decirme.

- anda, súbete que ya es hora, tus cosas están adentro -

No le conteste y simplemente me subí

Después llego Gregorio y dio la orden de partida

- Jaime es hora de irnos - dijo al encargado de llevarnos hasta nuestro destino.

El trayecto fue muy largo, calculo que fueron como unas 7 horas hasta Villa Mikali, así se llama el lugar donde se ubica la casa de Gregorio. En el camino pasamos por lugares muy pintorescos, había arboles y casitas muy bonitas, y conforme avanzábamos todo parecía igual. Después de un muy largo rato llegamos a nuestro destino.

- Aquí es Villa Mikali - nos dijo Gregorio sonriendo.

Era un lugar realmente bello, las casas eran enormes y muy bonitas, con terrenos enormes, mas no había nadie en las calles. Llegamos a una casa que estaba rodeada por una enorme pared, y solo se le podía ver por el gran portón que tenía como entrada. La entrada estaba vigilada por dos soldados vestidos como Gregorio y en unas torres sobresalientes había más de ellos.

Gregorio abrió la puerta y se bajo, se dirigió a los soldados de la puerta y hablo con ellos. Regreso a la carreta y abrieron la entrada. Entramos y era más bello de lo que parecía por fuera. Había caballos blancos, los caballos más hermosos que algún día pude ver. El jardín era fenomenal, verde tan verde, con flores por doquier.

Al entrar una señora delgada y bonita estaba en la entrada de la casa como esperando nuestro arribo.

- Jaime baja las maletas y ponlas dentro de la casa - dijo Gregorio

Jaime bajo todo y lo puso dentro de la casa, mientras mi madre y yo observábamos la majestuosidad de aquella casa tan bella.

- bienvenidos - dijo aquella misteriosa mujer

Gregorio se adelanto y la besó

- ella es mi esposa Whitney -

- muy buenas tardes - dijo mi mama - mi nombre es Clarissa y ella es Bella -

- buenas tardes - dije

- pasen por favor - dijo Whitney mientras abría la puerta

Pasamos y por dentro la casa era aun más bella, tenía un toque oriental-europeo que la hacía muy especial.

- disculpen, pero debo hablarle a Edward - nos aviso Whitney mientras se dirigía hacia una gran escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso.

La mujer tardo en regresar y mientras tanto mi madre y yo aprovechábamos para apreciar la casa.

Finalmente Whitney bajo junto a un muchacho muy blanco, delgado y algo mayor que yo.

- El es Edward - nos dijo Whitney mientras con su mano delicadamente señalaba al muchacho.

Aquel apuesto muchacho bajo y amablemente nos saludo besando nuestras mejillas y a su partida un bello aroma quedaba regado.

Su mirada era muy dura pero sensual, me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Yo fingía no verlo más me era inevitable hacerlo.

Pasaron las horas y mi madre y yo ya estábamos instaladas en nuestra habitación. La hora de la cena había llegado. Mi madre me obligo a vestirme refinadamente para cenar, cosa que yo no entiendo. La cena no fue en absoluto espectacular pero debo admitir que estuvo apetecible. Terminado todo me dirigí a mi habitación e inevitablemente me dormí al instante, sin sospechar lo que al siguiente día me depararía el destino.


End file.
